


Friday Night Ablutions

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was making preperations.</p></blockquote>





	Friday Night Ablutions

She looked in her closet, frowning. She really needed some new clothes. These were all pretty tired in her opinion. She finally chose the sapphire blue tank and a sheer lace blouse to wear on top. Next was all the important pants versus skirt question. While those new straight line pants looked damn good on her, the skirt made a killer impression. Skirt it was then.

She took a last look in the mirror, adjusting her makeup. Her new boots were the finishing touch. She opened her window and jumped out. Watch out vamps. Buffy was ready to kick ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was making preperations.


End file.
